A Good Secret
by Mindful Demon
Summary: We like to think that maybe we'll tell someone someday, but I doubt it. Because there's no doubt in my mind... everybody loves a good secret. PATRICIA x JOY. If you don't like it, then don't read it. REVIEW!


A Good Secret

It had started out innocent enough. A long awaited reunion, me and Joy actually speaking face to face for the first time in months. There had been hugs, laughs, inside jokes by the dozen. But then night had fallen, and despite the fact that Rufus was gone and everything was all happily-ever-after, there was still a curfew. That meant we had to go upstairs, upstairs to our rooms where no one else was there to monitor our language... or our behavior. But the last part... well, that doesn't come in until later.

So as I was saying, me and Joy. We were upstairs in our room, chatting up a storm and laughing and teasing and catching up with each other for the first time in a long time. We were talking up there for a pretty long time, I guess. Because eventually Victor came and told us to quiet down. It was quite odd, too, the way that he said it. It was as if he was... nice. Relaxed. Far less stressed than before, and certainly more lenient. Maybe it was just because we had only just been reunited, but either way, Victor was certainly acting far nicer than usual. It was a little strange, yes, but it was certainly a welcome surprise.

After that, we'd been talking. Well, to be accurate, our voices were actually more along the lines of whispers, but I'm sure you get the point anyway. Finally we decided to go to sleep, and I turned off the lights. We had no problem getting to sleep; it'd been a long day, after all. No, it hadn't been the whole 'getting to sleep' thing that had been the problem. It had been what happened after we went to sleep.

See, Joy woke me up, around three in the morning. Said she'd had a nightmare or something. I didn't question her about it, of course. I mean, who would? She'd been through a lot and it wasn't my place to tell her what to be afraid of. She'd climbed into bed with me and we'd went back to sleep.

Around an hour later, I woke up again. My back was killing me and I didn't know why. Okay, okay, maybe I did. Being holed up in the cellar for twelve hours with a psycho that was hell-bent on killing my best friend may have done the trick, but that's a whole different story, and it's not the one I'm telling right now. My back was hurting really badly and I couldn't reach it, and I guess all my squirming must have woke Joy up. When she'd asked what was wrong I'd told her my back was sore, and she'd offered to help me out, just like any friend would. So we'd sat up and she'd started rubbing my back, and it was actually making me feel a little better.

Okay, maybe more than a little better. It felt really good. Maybe a little too good. Because I was kind of letting myself go, and I wasn't really concentrating. So when she started on my lower back, I might have... okay, I admit. I whimpered a little when she started on my lower back.

No, I'm lying again. I've got to stop lying. This story's got to be the truth, otherwise there's no point in telling it.

Okay, so maybe I didn't just whimper. No, I didn't whimper. I freaking _moaned_. And everything after that was a little bit of a blur, but I'm pretty sure that at one point, we kissed. No. I'm more than 'pretty sure'. I know for a fact that we kissed, and the weirdest thing was that I don't think either of us really cared. I think we'd wanted to, for a while. I like to think of it as... well, no. I don't _like_ to think about it... Okay. I do like to think about it, I admit.

Because it was a little bit of an experiment, and I think we were both kind of wondering, but the problem was that our little 'experiment' was a radical success. We both enjoyed it a little more than either of us would like to admit. But I think that we've come to terms with it now, at least. I think we've kind of decided that it's part of who we are, and that it's nothing to be ashamed of.

Of course, that doesn't mean that we don't still pretend to swoon over boys, or tease Mick about his ridiculously tight pink sporting gear. We still do all of those things, because we're girls, and that's what people around here expect girls to do. Honestly, we only really get to be who we _really_ are at night, when no one's around to see us and judge us for being ourselves.

We like to think that maybe we'll tell someone someday, but I doubt it.

Because maybe our love is just destined to remain a secret, a secret we'll take to our graves.

I don't think so. I think that as long as Anubis House still stands, so will we. Our secret will just be one more to add to it's growing list.

Maybe someday, someone just like us, just like Nina and Fabian... maybe they'll find our secret, and they'll be just as shocked as we were when we found it for ourselves.

Because there's no doubt in my mind...

Everybody loves a good secret.


End file.
